


What's hidden in the sand

by Karamatsu_goddess



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Crazy, Demon!Tord, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Monster!Tom, Multi, Not for the faint of heart, Partying, Psychological Horror, Stripping, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vampire!Matt, radioactive!edd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamatsu_goddess/pseuds/Karamatsu_goddess
Summary: Edd gets fed up with the boy's current living conditions. So he brings in a "female touch" so to say it would've been better to just deal with flies. The boys begin to spiral deeper and darker into themselves. Their past time becomes more hectic and things become hazy.Was all this worth it for a clean house and an actual breakfast.





	What's hidden in the sand

Edd pushed two molded plates of meat into the trash.

He gagged as maggots swarm around the rotten meat.  
  
"Tord! Come here NOW!" Edd yelled as more plates of unfinished food sat in the dishwasher. If Edd didn't know better he could say a dog died in there but then he remembers. He didn't own a dog just a bunch of pigs and Ringo. He slammed the dishwasher closed as Tord entered the kitchen. He scratched his hairy chin and chest yawning.  
  
"Tom I didn't know we own a lumberjack!" Edd yelled upstairs.   
  
"We don't but we do own a werebeaver!" Tom yelled back before slamming his room door making the picture of Matt in the kitchen fall. Edd groaned as Tord picked up the glass.  
  
"Edd... We need to talk. The house is falling apart" Matt stormed in hold several broken items from the house.

That was the straw that broke Edd's back. His eyes glowed a soft green as his fist did the same.  
  
"HOUSE MEETING NOW!" Edd snarled as Tord and Matt ran into the living room.

The four of them sat in the living room. Edd sat on the end of his recliner rubbing his temples. Tom opening his flask but Edd snatched it.

"NO! No more drinking so early in the god damn morning. This shit is starting to get fucking stupid!" He closed it before chucking it somewhere down the hall. The boys tensed up seeing Edd upset. 

He sighed while falling back on the chair sinking into it.

"look you guys the place is horrible. My mom left me this house with hopes of me starting a family. I did that with you guys but she comes back and sees how nasty and sticky this fucker is. She would skin us alive. So I've come to a decision." Edd stood up and stood in front of them. Tom sat up staring at Edd.

"Edd if your going tells us to move out. I'll kill myself then blame Tord!" Tom jumped up and pointed at him. Tord spitting his drink out getting it on Matt who gasped. They both jumped up.

"Why me you no eyed freak?!"

"EWWWWW! YOU SPIT ON MEEEEEEE!!!!" Matt screamed before pushing Tord. They started pushing each other. Tom shrugged his shoulders and join in the fighting. 

SLAM! Edd left stomping his wat to his black jeep and sped off. The three of them looking as the car drove off.

" Talk about one hell of an "ed-it"." Tom smiled to himself as Matt and Tord look down at him the each other nodded and tackling him.

* * *

later that night- 9:pm

Edd walked out of the movie theater relaxed. Seeing movies all day improved his mood especially since he didn't pay for any of them except one. He got in his car decided to go downtown for a drink before he headed home. The drive wasn't long but he had nowhere to park. 

So the bright idea to park on the other side of e building then cut through the alley. He walked but stop. He frowned at the sight before him. 

This dude wearing mostly all black receiving a blowjob from a woman with black hair. 

Edd decided to walk backward since they didn't even notice him. Once he got to his car he noticed from the corner of his eye the man in all black leaving and woman walking out counting money. She stuffed into her purse and walked along the side on the road.

Edd felt bad for some reason. He felt like her life could be better than selling herself and walking the streets. He sighed and got in his car. Going home felt like the right thing to do. His mood was killed.

As he pulled up to the light he glanced over at the woman but she looked at the same time looking him with lost eyes.

He knew her. 

He rolled the window down and she rushed over and hopped in the car. They stared at each other for a while.

"I'm guessing you're not looking for a good time?......Hi...Edd." Her fake eyelashes fluttered as she rubbed her hands together. Edd looked out the window in front of him.

"No....valeria I'm not." He didn't look at her. How could he? they went to college together. Her and Tom's sister provide the females' voice to his show. She was apart of his life and after the show ended and when the boys got back from the army she had disappeared. Now here she was. Edd couldn't feel worse.

"I...I wanna-" 

"Sorry Edd I gotta bounce I have a show tonight!" She got out of the car in a hurry and ran into the club that she was besides earlier. 

Edd watched uncomfortably as she went inside. He went home maybe seeing the idiots he loved would cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tom's wack-ass joke is a play on words "ed-it" is supposed to sound like exit
> 
> "The timeline for this story"  
Everyone meets like normal in preschool  
Edd and Tom start animating in middle school  
Eddsworld the web series begins in 10th grade  
Most of the events in the show happened for real  
The boys end the show in the last year of college   
They enter the army but leave   
the events of power Edd happens


End file.
